


Danger Is All Around

by flickawhip



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Softer Foxy, Street Kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Foxy finds himself watching a girl cry... and tries to help.Random fic to try to get into fandom a bit.AU as hell tbh.





	Danger Is All Around

She’s not sure how she got left behind, she doesn’t know why they chose her to leave, they chose her as ‘tribute’. It’s been years since Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria was closed, due to the malfunctions of the animatronics. 

She had heard the stories of course, heard that children had been bitten, blinded, even killed. She hadn’t believed a word of it... until now. Now she was alone, locked in the pizzeria and scared. She hated it. She had never been a fan of Pizza and she hated animatronics, so this was her worst nightmare. 

Something moved in the shadows and she looked up, shrieking and shrinking into herself at the realization it was Foxy. 

“Just get it over with... kill me already...”

A huffed laugh, a somewhat gentle touch of fur to her cheek and rumbling words.

“Silly girl... we don’t want to kill you... we want to keep you... the streets aren’t safe, better they think you died here and you stay alive...”

She rolls her eyes, glancing up at Foxy.

“I can’t eat Pizza... and you guys... scare me.”

“Why? Danger is all around but you, little chick, are safe...”

She laughs softly, sadly.

“One too many assholes at Halloween I guess...”

“Well, they won’t hurt you anymore.”

Foxy’s smile is oddly soft and she sighs.

“Whatever.”


End file.
